The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to array of needles that penetrate objects or organs, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to medical treatments for humans with array of needles.
Needles are thin objects, optionally hallow, with sharp tip in its end to allow penetration into or passage through an object or organ. Needles have many usages. It is used in sewing, in crafting for making small holes, in research, especially in biology, and in medicine. In medicine, needles are used to inject fluid into or extract fluid from the body as well as in other treatments, such as, stimulating treatments, like acupuncture, or for monitoring treatment, like brain activity probing and monitoring.
One of the most popular type of needle is a hypodermic needle that is configured to penetrate the skin. In some applications, the needle is injecting fluid to or extracting fluid from the intercellular fluid and in other applications extracting blood or injection drugs to or from a blood vassal.
Typically today, hypodermic needle is made of stainless-steel and the diameter of the needle is between 0.2 mm, i.e., 200 micron, to 5 mm. In recent years, needles with a thin diameters are made also from other materials, such as silicon. These needles are produced using semiconductors manufacturing processes and fabrication facilities.